dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jasper Liu
Perfil *'Nombre:' 刘以豪 / Liu Yi Hao *'Nombre inglés: ' Max Liu, Jasper Liu *'Apodos:' 以豪哥 / Hao Ge *'Profesión: '''Actor, modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Taiwan *'Altura: '''180cm *'Peso: '68kg *'Signo zodiacal: Leo *'Familia:' Padres, 2 hermanas mayores y Primo/Actor Xie Cheng Jun *'Agencia: '''Eelin Erin Modeling Agency Inc. Biografía '''Jasper Liu', es un actor, modelo y músico taiwanes. Max Liu su ex nombre occidental y el cual es todavía usado por su agencia, Yi Hao cambió su nombre occidental porque encontró que Max es un nombre utilizado comúnmente para perros. Conocido también como Ryu en Japón. Liu comenzó antes como modelo, mas tarde empezó con actuación, llegando a ser bastante popular en Taiwan, Hong Kong, Corea y Japón. En Taiwan los medios de comunicación se refieren a él como el "Rain taiwanes" por su semejanza con el popular actor y cantante coreano Rain. Su otro apodo es "Jefe de la Aldea de Brocoli" porque su cabello rizado se asemeja a la parte superior, es decir a la cabeza de un brocoli. También junto con su brillante sonrisa y hoyuelos es llamado "El mas Adorable Novio de Taiwan" por los medios. Jasper Liu habla mandarín, taiwanés, inglés y un poco de japonés. Dramas *Triad Princess (Netflix, 2019) *Before We Get Married (TTV, 2019) *My Goddess (TTV, 2018) *My Bittersweet Taiwan (Zhejiang TV, 2018) *Mary Sue & Jack Sue (iQiyi/KKTV, 2017) *Lost? Me Too: Chloe (2016) *When I See You Again (TTV / SETTV, 2015) *I Am Sorry, I Love You (Internet/SCC, 2015) *Love Myself or You? (SETTV, 2014) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo (NTV, 2014) *I Love U Love U Love I (FTV, 2013) *The Patisserie with No Name (PTS, 2013) *Confucius (CTV, 2012) *Once Upon a Love (FTV/GTV, 2012, ep14) *In Time With You (FTV, 2011) *Mo Nu 18 Hao (CTS, 2009, cameo) Películas *Take Me to The Moon (2017) *Papa Lanternes (2015) *Live a Love (2014) *Second Chance (2014) *Sex Agogo (2013) Vídeos musicales *Zhang Jing - I do not understand (2009) *[[Lara Veronin - Everything (2010) *Tanya Chua - Letting Go(2011) *Lin Yi Ting -Silent Night (2011) *A-Do - Valentine's Day (2012) *Amber Kuo -The forgotten (2012) Anuncios *Goddess online-I want to be a hero articles *Unity - pure tea 60s ad *IBS-jeans *Pizza Hut - Advertising *McDonald's - Invincible pork filled Faaborg *2009 DHC supplement - Butterflies *2009 DHC supplement insects - ants articles *2010 7-11 Slurpee - Slurpee *2010 mos burger-Mos Burger Ad *2010 Archie Lennon - Ice Cream articles *2010 Archie Lennon - shaved ice Pianpian *2010 DHC-May anniversary advertising - Amber Kuo active articles *2010 Sony Ericsson-Mobile Advertising *2010 YAMAHA-GTR locomotive *2011 Canon-music festival articles *2011 Cady That - Texas fries - Orchestra articles *2011 Taiwan Mobile - the latest newsletter articles *2011 Taiwan Mobile-Samsung S5520 dating articles *2011 Taiwan Mobile-Samsung Galaxy SII *2011 Xin'an Tokyo Marine Insurance Ads *2011 Far FET hot underwear *2011 days payeasy Beauty Awards articles *2011 Laurel - wife Lunch - Come on articles *2011 Laurel - wife Lunch - angry replies *2011 Laurel - wife Lunch - Happiness articles *2011 payeasy-end celebration *2012 black pine-FIN sports drinks *Activities involved in: *2008 Shin Kong Mitsukoshi Super Manhunt contest third prize MS *2009 Simple Life Festival in Ealing *2009 Running of the Bulls design involved in Taipei *2009 MUJI MUJI catwalk *2009 KYMCO MANY 100 Fi Celebration Events *2010 Simple Life Festival in Ealing *2010 MUJI MUJI catwalk *2011 MUJI MUJI catwalk Premios * 2018 Asia Artist Awards: 'Choice Award Curiosidades *'Educación: 'Universidad Dayeh. (se graduó de Diseñador Visual ) *'Habilidades: 'Tocar Guitarra *'Debut: 'En el año 2008 debutó como modelo; en el año 2011 como actor en la popular y aclamado drama Taiwanes "In Time With You" *'Hobbies: 'Componer y escribir Canciones, viajar, pintar. *'Idiomas: 'Mandarín, Ingles y Japonés (Básico) *'Apodos: "Rain Taiwanes" "El novio mas adorable", "Cabeza de Brocoli" "jefe de la aldea de Brocolis" *Es guitarrista de la banda indie taiwanesa "Morning Call". *El padre de Jasper en su juventud era un atleta de Natación y Volleyball; también sabe tocar guitarra. Gracias a la influencia de su padre, desde su adolescencia mantiene un cuerpo saludable y activo; *Es aficionado a las patinetas, y a veces él obsequia algunas a la caridad; *Liu posee dos perros cafes de pelaje Canaan llamados "Yellow" y "Yeahbeh", y a quienes les toma muchas fotos y a su vez las publica en sus redes sociales; *Jasper una vez confesó que su entrada al mundo del entretenimiento se debio a que se sentia eclipsado tanto por su padre como por sus hermanas, ya que ellos poseen titulos universitarios mas altos que él; *Liu en sus dias de escuela no pudo obtener mejores calificaciones que sus hermanas y él apenas pasaba de grado, aunque sus notas no eran muy buenas, no necesito de un tutor; *Su madre le ayudaba a encubrirlo con su padre cuando obtenía bajas calificaciones; debido a que el pasaba mas tiempo en su hobbie de pintura que estudiando para sus examénes; *En sus años de universidad obtuvo el tercer lugar en el concurso de modelaje "2008 Busqueda de un Modelo Masculino Eelin"; *Cuando Jasper decidio entrar al mundo del entretenimiento, su padre se opuso ya que el habia estado familiarizado con el, mas tarde desistió dandole un plazo de 2 años para que probará; *En el año 2010 fue el año mas terrible y depresivo para Jasper Liu, su abuela murió, su madre fue diagnosticada de cáncer, una de sus hermanas sufrió de presión arterial y su mascota una perra Pomeriana "Chichi" (a quien se le nombra como su primera novia) quien habia estado con él por 17 años falleció; *Firmó en 2008 con una agencia de entretenimiento no teniendo mucho éxito en sus primeros 3 años como modelo recibiendo en concepto de ingresos un promedio mensual de $20,000 (658.00 en dólares americanos); *Jasper se dió una oportunidad en la actuacion en 2011 en el drama Taiwanes "In Time With You" en donde representaba a un estudiante llamado "Mei Nam"; manteniendo permanentemente en el drama su cabello corto y rizado; *Despues de su pequeña aparicion en este popular drama, se comenzo a generar mas demanda para Jasper en el modelaje tanto en Corea, Taiwan, Hong Kong y Japón, caminando por diferentes pasarelas de modas de reconocidos diseñadores y apareciendo en revistas tales como FHM, Vogue, Harper's Bazaar Magazine, y GQ; apodandolo al mismo tiempo como "cabeza de brocoli" "Jefe de la Aldea de Brocolis"; *En sus primeros años de carrera actoral mantuvo su cabello rizado, brindandolé distintos papeles secundarios y al mismo tiempo siendo su cabello una firma para su agencia; *Su primer papel protagónico fue en el 2013 con el drama'' The Patisserie with No Name; aunque el drama mas popular ha sido ''Love My Self Or You ''quien fue protagonizado tambien por ''Puff Guo; ''desde entonces su carrera como actor en papeles protagonicos ha ido aumentando hasta la fecha; '' *Liu en el cumpleaños de su co-estrella de'' Love My Self Or You Puff Guo ''le obsequio una patineta. Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china *Facebook Oficial *Weibo *Instagram Galería Liu Yi Hao.jpg Liu Yi Hao-2.jpg Images (14)gkjj.jpg Liu Yi Hao-3.jpg Liu Yi Hao-6.jpg 201210171014446888025.jpg Liu Yi Hao-7.jpg Liu Yi Hao-8.jpg Categoría:Eelin Entertainment Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWModelo